Post Valentine's Day Syndrome
by Pyromanic519
Summary: Minami begins to stress out about her feelings for Yutaka. Can she take finally work up her courage and tell Yutaka? A two-shot for all those people who don't magically find love on Valentine's Day. YutakaxMinami. THIS WILL BE FINISHED ONE DAY! I SWEAR!


Total-Insanity519: Alright, I know I should probably be working on my _other_ stories that I still need to finish. But this one came to me, and I thought that it was the best time to do it. So this is chapter one of a two shot, that I'll most likely finish tomorrow. So please enjoy.

* * *

As a new game of Dodgeball began, Minami started with the ball. Although, today she was a bit distracted, she tried to focus on the game, and to clear her head. But her mind was focused on more pressing issues. Like how she was an idiot for not telling Yutaka how she felt on Valentine's Day. How she knew it was her best chance to confess to her, because she knew she wasn't the only one who would be confessing to someone.

How she knew that it was hopeless, because she would go back to being shy like she always is until next year on Valentine's Day, which would end up just the same as this year, and then they would most likely separate when they left for college. Of course, she was doing everything she could to apply for whatever college Yutaka was.

_"Why can't I just tell her!?"_

Another kid down.

_"Why is it that whenever I see her, I just get quiet, and my mind goes fuzzy?"_

She threw the ball again, aiming at Hiyori.

"Ha! I dodged it!" Hiyori yelled triumphantly as the ball missed her. Only to have the ball hit her in the back of the head.

"Sorry Tamura-san. I have horrible aim."

_"Why is it that I spend so much time with her, but still can't find the opportunity to tell her?"_

Only Yutaka left.

_"And why is it that I'm suddenly alone on the court with Yutaka?"_

At this thought, she purposely lobbed the ball in the air, slow enough for Yutaka to catch.

"That's game! Everyone head for the lockers." The coach yelled.

"Wow Minami-chan! You were really good today. I'm surprised I got you out though." Yutaka said with that same innocent smile Minami couldn't get out of her head.

"No, you did really well. You're getting stronger."

Minami knew it was a lie, but she'd do anything to see Yutaka happy.

"No way! I just got better from a cold! I can't be very strong." Yutaka said, a blush on her face.

_"Why can't I help but compliment her on everything?"_

"Minami-chan? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Minami snapped out of her thoughts, and saw Yutaka half-naked, trying to pull her school uniform skirt up, but getting stuck.

"O-oh, Yutaka, your stuck. Let me help you." Minami said, not realizing what she said until she already had her hands on Yutaka's skirt, her face dangerously close to the fragile girl's.

"M-Minami-chan!?" Yutaka squealed, attracting attention. Minami faintly noticed Hiyori passed out on the floor, as she stood up quickly, her face as red as the dodgeball she had just used a few minutes ago. She quickly excused herself to the bathroom, still in her Gym Clothes, and rushed out.

As she got into the stall, her face still red, she tried to get rid of the Hiyori style images in her head.

_"Stop thinking like that Minami! You can't think like that about her! If Yutaka finds out, you might lose whatever chance you had!"_

"Minami-chan? Are you in here?"

"Y-Yutaka? What are you doing here?" Minami asked, glad Yutaka couldn't see her red face.

"I came to make sure you were okay. Class is about to start."

Minami unlocked the stall, and opened it to see Yutaka already in her normal school uniform.

"O-oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just… Just a little blood." Minami lied.

"From where? I didn't see you get hit on the court." Yutaka pointed out.

"…Uh… It's from…" Minami couldn't think of anything.

"Oh. I get it. It's… That time of the month." She said, her head down, a blush on her face.

"N-NO! I mean… No, that's not it. It's uh, just a scratch from this morning." Minami said, her blush returning.

"W-well… Then I guess we should go." Yutaka said.

"Yeah…"

…

After Minami changed back into her uniform (And wondering once again why she had such a small chest) she and Yutaka headed for their World History class.

All through that class period, notes, names, dates, and events passed through Minami's head, as she absent-mindedly stared at Yutaka, two seats to her right. Small, romantic, and unrealistic scenarios played out in Minami's mind, each as unlikely to woo Yutaka as the last.

"Iwasaki!" Ms. Kuroi shouted.

Minami snapped out of her trance.

"Uh, yes Ma'am?"

"Who was the 32nd President of America?"

"Um… Abraham Lincoln?"

"Halfway there Iwasaki. See me after class." Ms. Kuroi said, continuing on with the chapter.

_"Damn."_

After the bell rang for the end of school, Minami stayed back, Yutaka waiting outside for her.

"Alright Iwasaki, spill it. You were acting weird today. You were ignoring notes, handed in a blank homework sheet, and you've been staring into space. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on." Ms. Kuroi said smugly.

"…"

Ms. Kuroi sighed. "Alright, you wanna play hard ball? I can stay here all day." Ms. Kuroi said, pulling up her chair, and putting her feet on her desk.

Minami didn't know what to do. She couldn't keep Yutaka waiting, but she couldn't tell Ms. Kuroi the truth. Could she?

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Can you… Keep a secret?" Minami asked quietly, not looking at Ms. Kuroi.

"Depends. Is it who you're crushing on?"

"H-How'd you-"

"Like I said. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. I already have a good idea about who it is."

"Oh… Well… You see it's… Um…"

"…"

"It's… Uh…"

"Just say it already!"

"I-It's Yutaka!" Minami burst out, covering her mouth immediately, hoping against hope that no one outside heard her.

Ms. Kuroi just sat there in silence for a few seconds, before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh, that was too easy! I knew it was her all along!" Ms. Kuroi said with a large smile, still laughing.

"W-what?!" Minami asked angrily, a large blush on her face. "Why did you make me say it then?"

"Let me ask you something." Ms. Kuroi asked, ignoring Minami's question. "Are you ashamed of loving Yutaka?"

"I-I… Well… No…"

"Do you wish that you didn't love Yutaka?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you afraid that she doesn't like you?"

"…Yeah."

"And are you afraid that she'll stop being you're friend if you tell her?"

"Well… Sort of…"

"Alright, last question. Do you hear how stupid you sound right now?"

"W-what?"

"I mean come on! She won't stop talking about you! You're her hero, and you think she'll hate you for something you're painfully obvious about?"

"O-Obvious?"

"Of course! Anyone could see how you feel if they just look at you when you're around Yutaka. It's not really that hard."

"Oh…" Minami looked down blushing.

Ms. Kuroi sighed again.

"Listen up. Take my advice, and tell her. Even if she doesn't love you back, I can guarantee that she won't hate you, and that she won't think any differently of you. In fact, she might like you more, for being so honest." Ms. Kuroi said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Of course! I'm experienced in the ways of girls."

"Is that why you don't have a boy friend?"

"…"

"Uh… Sure. Whatever. You're free to go now." Ms. Kuroi said dejectedly.

"Oh. Well, uh… Thanks. Bye."

"Yeah, sure."

Minami left the room, Yutaka fast asleep on the bench outside the class room. Minami woke her up, and they walked out together.

But Minami still couldn't tell her. Despite the fact that they were practically alone on the train ride to Minami's House (Yutaka was staying there while Sojirou was on a business trip, and since Konata had moved to college)

And even though she slept in the same room as Yutaka, merely feet away, she couldn't do it. She repeated a pattern over the next few days. Fantasize, think of plans, try to approach Yutaka, chicken out. She repeated this at least three times a day. Once at school, once on the train ride home, and once before going to bed.

Almost an entire week went by, before something happened that Minami couldn't have expected.

Minami and Yutaka walked to class together just like they always did. Minami took her seat, and opened her desk. The first thing she saw was a short note taped to one of her text books.

"_Iwasaki,_

_Please meet me at the shed behind the gym today, after school._

_You're secret admirer."_

Minami re-read the note. She dreaded this. She knew that anyone who might love her would get turned down, but she didn't want to do it. She knew she would never say yes to anyone but Yutaka.

Minami remained silent the rest of the day. She responded to everybody with only a nod, or by shaking her head.

After school, she left quickly for the gym, hoping to get it over with fast.

When Minami got there, it was pitch black. She switched on the lights, and looked around, checking to see if anyone was there.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She asked quietly. No one answered.

Minami waited there for a few minutes, before convincing herself that it had been a cruel joke, and opened the door. She walked forward, tripped, and fell onto something.

When she pushed herself up, and opened her eyes, her first thought was that she was still unconscious, and dreaming. Or at least, that's what she hoped. Under her, Yutaka lay with a surprised look on her face, her eyes wide, staring into Minami's. Both of them were blushing.

"M-Minami-chan?"

Minami couldn't hear her. Her mind was rushing from the situation.

_"Why is it that I spend so much time with her, but still can't find the opportunity to tell her?"_

"M-Minami-chan, what are you…"

"_Why can't I just tell her!?"_

"Um. Minami-chan…"

"_**Are you ashamed of loving Yutaka?"**_

"Minami-chan?"

Minami looked straight into Yutaka's large, innocent eyes, and slowly whispered, "I'm sorry."

Before Yutaka could respond, she felt something pres against her lips. She let out a gasp into Minami's mouth, as she realized what was happening. Before she could decided what to do, Minami drew away.

"M-Minami…"

"I'm sorry Yutaka. I… I love you… And I'm sorry."

Minami stood up, brushed herself, looked away from Yutaka, and walked away, muttering: "I'll see you at home."

* * *

Total-Insanity519: Alright, end chapter 1! Now I'm going to warn you, the scond chapter _might _be shorter than this one. But that all depends on how far I want to go with this. I'l try to keep it a decent length. So until next time. BYE-NII!

Akira: What about us?

Total-Insanity519: No time for you. It's too late, I'm light headed, and I have school in the morning.

Akira: No fair!

Total-Insanity519: Night everybody!

Akira: You bastard!


End file.
